


Barreiras

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010 / FF-Sol 100 Temas





	Barreiras

**Trazendo minhas antigas fics para o AO3 antes de começar a trabalhar nas novas.**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem !!!!**

**\----------**

**Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010 / FF-Sol 100 Temas**

**Tema 09 - Cortinas**

**Fanfic = Barreiras**

****

**\----------**

 

Porque eu não consigo chegar até você ?

É uma barreira tão frágil.

Apenas uma cortina.

Um lençol pendurado em uma barra de ferro !

Como eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado...

Segurando sua mão...

Acariciando sua face...

A protegendo !

Fazendo aquilo que eu já devia estar fazendo há muito tempo.

Sinto raiva de mim mesmo sempre que penso em tudo que a minha omissão lhe causou.

Cada lagrima que derramou.

Cada ferimento causado em seu corpo.

Tudo porque eu não fui capaz de agir como um homem.

Tudo porque eu não fui capaz de lutar pela mulher que eu amo !

O vento é gentil e entra pela janela balançando as cortinas.

E entre elas eu posso ver sua face...

Tão pálida...

A uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

Porque eu não percebi que havia algo errado ?

Todos os sinais estavam lá.

Era só prestar atenção.

Tudo que não fiz...

A traição dele não me dói mais do que pensar ate aonde ele chegou para prendê-la nessa rede de mentiras.

Só de imaginar que ele pode tê-la tocado...

Tenho vontade de abandonar tudo e ir atrás dele.

Caçá-lo como se caça a um animal !

E com imenso prazer eu o deixaria vivo apenas para ver ele se transformar em um dos experimentos do 12º Bantai.

Mais eu não posso !

Não tenho poder suficiente para isso.

No final de contas o jovem gênio não passa de um menino.

Uma criança aborrecida porque alguém roubou seu brinquedo...

Sua voz chega aos meus ouvidos.

Tão baixo.

Um murmúrio quase inaudível...

Momento em que você chama por ele.

Como se quebra isso ?

Essa hipnose ?

Esse feitiço ?

Como se conserta um coração fragmentado ?

Como se repara uma alma dilacerada ?

Como se resgata a mulher que se ama das trevas a qual ela foi jogada ?

Tantas duvidas surgem em minha alma agora, e eu adoraria ter a resposta a todas elas.

Mais no fundo sei onde encontrá-las...

Pois estão todas guardadas na beleza de seu sorriso !

Então lute contra isso.

Contra ele.

Lute por nós.

Lute por mim...

Pois eu preciso de você da mesma forma que preciso de ar para viver !

Novamente as cortinas balançam e posso ver que desta vez você não esta mais sozinha.

A Capitã Unohara esta lá com você, lhe medicando.

 

** \- Porque não fala com ela ? **

** \- Não tenho nada pra dizer agora. **

** \- Agora ? **

 

Simplesmente saio do quarto ignorando sua pergunta.

Mergulhado em meus próprios pensamentos.

Haverá um dia Hinamori em que o medo não será mais minha companhia.

Haverá um dia em que eu a farei minha !

Haverá um dia em que não existiram mais barreiras...

E a única cortina em nossa historia será aquela pendurada na janela de nosso quarto, nos ocultando de olhares curiosos.

E que o único lençol em nossa historia será aquele que cobrira nossos corpos à noite.

Um dia eu deixarei de ser uma criança e me tornarei um homem !

E nesse dia você será protegida, mimada e amada como nunca foi em sua vida.

Eu juro Hinamori !

Eu juro minha amiga...

 

**\----------**

**FIM**

**\----------**

**Não me peçam pra dizer em que episodio aconteceu o dialogo entre Hitsugaya e a Capitã Unohara, porque eu não lembro, mais ele aconteceu, e foi depois da briga toda com o Aizen.**


End file.
